onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Capitán Noot
Welcome Capitán Noot Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages do not count as articles) If you want to use pictures in your profile/blog please use those from the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 14:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Two Reminders 1) You need to put sources, licensing, and categories on the images that you upload, or else they will be deleted. For more information, please read our Image Guidelines. (We are also no longer adding images from every single opening to the galleries of characters.) 2) Please read our Trivia Guidelines before you add any more trivia. Thanks. 17:35, November 2, 2012 (UTC) As they say... Yes, images that do not follow the guidelines will be deleted, so please be careful from now on. Also, if images are deemed unnecessary, then please stop uploading them. 02:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Those two episdes don't belong in the foxy returns arc. The arc itself is all filler. In the story those episodes are supposed to take place on long ring island, but there was two filler arcs placed between them. Normally I'd agree that they don't belong in water 7, but under the circumstances they either belong at the end of Davy Back Fight or the beginning of Water 7. Due to the episode listing the way it is they can't belong to Davy Back fight, so there is really only one place to put them. Besides, this isn't the first time one piece has had leading episodes in an arc that didn't wind them to their destination immediately. PumpkinPieman (talk) 17:35, November 7, 2012 (UTC)PumpkinPieman Categorize images Can you please add categories to the images you upload? Otherwise, I'll delete them next time. 22:50, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you need to learn how to categorize images, check out step 3 here. 22:56, November 13, 2012 (UTC) PNG vs. JPG Could you upload your images as png from now on? Jpgs tend to look pixelated on the wiki and make the overall image quality decrease. 19:30, January 13, 2013 (UTC) 12:56, September 19, 2013 (UTC)}} image names When you upload images, please try to give them an appropriate name that reflects what they show. "Kurohigedan" is not an acceptable name because it is the Japanese name for a group that is named in English on the wiki. It also doesn't explain the context of the image. 22:20, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Image sizes Hi, I noticed that you keep having to resize the images I upload. What size should I make them so that you don't have to go through the trouble of correcting me? Sorry about the trouble. 22:30, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll see if they look crushed when I upload them, and I'll try to change the size. 15:14, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Turds Yeah, we're aware of that, he's already been blocked, we're just slowly reverting his vandalism now. 20:16, December 6, 2014 (UTC) He has been blocked. They are reverting his images right now. 20:17, December 6, 2014 (UTC) re:Vandalism I already blocked that a-hole yesterday. Too bad I was away for dinner while he screwed up over 100 images. 20:18, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Pirate Warriors 3 Hello. I noticed you added a bunch of enemies under the listing. What was your source for that info? I haven't seen any of those characters (Magellan, Kuma, etc) confirmed yet, but I might've missed something. 05:46, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Good job catching that. Somehow, I had missed them when I watched the trailers the first time. 14:17, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, can you check out and participate in the discussion about the image on Talk:One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3? Thanks. 04:45, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Dead End Race Navibox Hi Noot, can you check out the discussion on Template talk:Dead End Race Navibox? Thanks. 13:24, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Sengoku and Garp image Hey, this isn't your fault since it's been this way for years, but that image of Garp and Sengoku doesn't have a source provided. Since you just upgraded it, do you remember which episode it was? Thanks. 19:47, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Enel Pirate Warriors 3 Hey Noot, can upload a wider version of the image from PW3 of Enel? I'm really interested in seeing if his name is written out in English on the card with all his info, like Ace's. Thanks. 19:01, March 5, 2015 (UTC) PW Images Sources Hey Noot, you listing the source for those images you are currently uploading as "Pirate Warriors 3" is incorrect. You need to list the source as the online website where you go them from. Since the game is not out internationally, I know you did not get the images straight from the game. If you do not correct them to the correct source, they will have to be deleted. Thanks. 17:17, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ^Again. 22:21, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi Noot, I understand you are encountering some problems with the images you are uploading. Could you link me the website you are using to get the game images from? This way I can prevent the images from being deleted and I can save you from encountering any further problems with the images. Thanks. 23:46, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Your ban Hey, Noot. Unfortunately you've been banned due to not properly sourcing all those PW3 artworks you uploaded, despite being warned. Again, "Pirate Warriors 3" is not a proper source. You must link the actual website you got them from. Not sourcing properly just means more work for others, or that the files will get deleted. 21:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I had not even seen the warning messages. Sorry. How long will I be blocked?--Capitán Noot (talk) 11:12, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it was initially a week, but I've changed it to 3 days, since it is your first ban and you've apologized. 15:11, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::Next time, I will look best sources.--Capitán Noot (talk) 18:08, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Ships The crew categories are only for members of the crew, not their ship(s). Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:06, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the naviboxs that picked up some loose pages but there still some stragglers from the Red and Grand Lines that need naviboxs.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:59, April 22, 2018 (UTC) Neptune Family I appreciate your efforts but you need to go deeper on where the term came from before Kaido comes back as the term Neptune Army can be found as early as chapter 608.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:51, August 23, 2018 (UTC) :But is the name of a character's army, like Trebol Army, Pica Army... While the sons are referred as "Neptune Brothers" similar to a surname.Capitán Noot (talk) 17:15, August 23, 2018 (UTC) The army is just a military organization like God's Army or Germa 66 and should have it's own separate page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:58, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Color Scheme Can you help come up with color schemes for Little Garden and Whisky Peak related pages because I don't know how and I really need it?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:41, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Thank you and I'll let you know what other subjects need color schemes in the near future like Spiders Cafe.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 15:04, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Thank you again and sorry for how I may have handle the Cactus Island colors. Could you also do the same for Paradise, New World, Calm Belt, Red Line, Sea Floor, Sky Island and Weatheria as well?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 15:35, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Can you still do one for Sky Island and Sea Floor?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:55, December 18, 2018 (UTC) I'm also thinking about making a Grand Line navibox, can you make a color scheme for that? Hopefully someone will make a page for the Sea Train route.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:36, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Can you come up with color schemes for Kyuka Island, Hannabal, Elena, Long Ring Long Land, the Sea Train Route and Spa Island as well?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:55, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Yes or no the Black Drum Kingdom colors are the same as the WapolColors?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:21, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Do you think the Baku Baku no Mi colors are the same as the BlikingPiratesColors?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:05, December 20, 2018 (UTC) I've just finished making naviboxes for the one-shots and ova, can you make up color schemes for them?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:32, December 29, 2018 (UTC) I meant the subjects related to the one-shots and ovas, color schemes for each individual one-shot and ova.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:00, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Can you come up with a color scheme for Waitresses and put an end to ST?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:48, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Can you come up with a color scheme for Torino Kingdom?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:56, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Can you also make color schemes for the Naguri, Mustache, Banzai, Gejitsu, Sea Animal and Sweet Pirates as well?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:51, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Could you please make color schemes for Chopper's Big Adventure, Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands, Legend of the Rainbow Island, Ocean's Dream!, Set Sail Pirate Crew!, Treasure Wars and the Unlimited series (Adventure, Cruise and World Red) but a separate one for Unlimited's navibox?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:21, April 10, 2019 (UTC) Please help.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:49, April 21, 2019 (UTC) The Movie Hey can you come up with a color scheme for the Movie 1 navibox along with a image of Ganzo's ship?Rgilbert27 (talk) 08:24, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Please?Rgilbert27 (talk) 12:01, June 1, 2019 (UTC) And the color scheme for Movie 1?Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:01, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Come On.Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:18, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Along with the Movie could you also make a color scheme for Ohara as well?Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:17, June 17, 2019 (UTC) Please?Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:46, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Your Bounty Page Hey Noot! I was wondering, how did you learn how to code the box layouts on your custom bounties page? I looked at the code, but I couldn't make much sense of it. Do you have a tutorial or something that you used? Or have you just learned on your own? I would love to play around with wiki code, but I've been limited to what I've learned here on the wiki so far. 17:58, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Images Hey Noot. I noticed that you uploaded square versions of Rokai and Sealed's infobox images and then reverted them. Is there a reason you did that, or was it an accident? 00:42, March 25, 2019 (UTC) I am familiar with your Characters page but I didn't know that you could display old versions of images on a page. Thank you for teaching me something! Don't mind my curiousity, carry on! 00:15, March 26, 2019 (UTC) · You are the only one who uses this template and you only use it on Naviboxs, and as I explained as the reason for deletion there is a better way using the | which require less bytes. What user uses do you think the template has? Are you certain that there are enough of them so that a special template exist for them? Rhavkin (talk) 21:56, April 21, 2019 (UTC) I understood why you're using it, I'm saying it's redounded regardless of shape since in edit mode, you can see what are the main pages by the space that is before the |, while the rest are in one line. In view mode, people look for the page name and it doesn't matter which symbol separate them since it is just a mark for a different page. Rhavkin (talk) 22:19, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Game Colors Hey Noot. I'm going to ask that you stop making new color schemes for the video games and adding them to pages. This kind of organizational change should be decided by the wiki as a whole, not just Rgilbert27. I appreciate you being helpful and doing what you're asked to do, but please hold up until a final decision is made. Thank you. 22:53, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Color Schemes Hey, I put a lot of work into the color scheme pages, and I know you worked on it a lot as well, but if you don't mind, could you try keeping the format of having everything in capital letters in the assigned colors? Also, when you change the colors, please also update the table in the main page, and note that that is a good place to see the changes in real time instead of having multiple changes one after the other. Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 16:26, October 3, 2019 (UTC) New Forum Please take part in Forum:Different Artists Renditions. Rhavkin (talk) 08:37, December 23, 2019 (UTC) Okami Okami means madam. this was discussed here. Rhavkin (talk) 22:03, January 26, 2020 (UTC) Shinobu In the forum I linked you above, it was also stated that it is best to not upload scanlation images from the official release, since the raw are coming out the next day. Rhavkin (talk) 15:15, February 3, 2020 (UTC)